<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance is bliss by Seaowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208162">Ignorance is bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl'>Seaowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, POV Thor (Marvel), Reincarnation, Working title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor remembers that day even if his friends do not. He wished he could forget like them or not know the full details. </p><p>What did the humans call it, ignorance is bliss? For once Thor agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignorance is bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not too happy with the title if somebody has a suggestion. This is an au I thought of before on tumblr and wrote this little piece to go with it. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor has lived a long time, has seen many reincarnations of midgardians, but this one he has never been more grateful for. </p><p>He has also never been so grateful for the midgardians memories wipping away when they are reborn. </p><p>He never wants any of them to remember that awful chamber. To this day Thor does not know how the enemy found out, that information died with Nathalie and Anthony. But he does know if he ever finds out he'll make sure they'll pay even if they were already dead. </p><p>They were found out and put into the gas chambers. If only he was stronger back then. He could rip that damn door to shreds now, but not when his team needed him. </p><p>The pellets dropped, and then it was a countdown. </p><p>Bruno was the first to go, it was the first and only time he has seen Nathalie cry. Her sobs accelerated her death. </p><p>It was getting harder to breathe.Thor's lungs burned and the fire was slowly crawling up to his heart.</p><p>Anthony was next, his body still spasming when nothing but foam left his mouth. </p><p>Thor clutched his chest right over his heart. As if it would do anything. </p><p>Willie was bashing his head against a wall when the gas finally stilled his movements.</p><p>David had green spots decorating his skin. He curled into himself becoming a small ball. </p><p>A rainbow flashed in Thor's eyes. Then his mother was there, her magic already healing him. </p><p>He was later told that the gas would not have killed him, but any longer and it would have left permanent damage. </p><p>Standing besides Heimdall he asked the question. </p><p>"What happened to them?" </p><p>Heimdall sighed. "Young prince, you will not like this answer."</p><p>"I must know," Thor said, his desperation leaking through.</p><p>Hemidall glanced at his prince, pity in his eyes. "Your enemy was not an honorable one.   After they killed your teammates they ripped their bodies apart, sent a piece of each back to the Allies. Took their belongings, and then left the rest of their bodies to rot in front of the prisoners."</p><p>Thor's fist clinched. "And their souls?"</p><p>"I can not see them."</p><p>"But how-"</p><p>"Easy young prince. Souls that are hidden from my sight are waiting to be reborn. You may see them once more." </p><p>So Thor waited, waited for a sign that they were living once more.</p><p>He finally got one in New Mexico. An archer ready to shoot him the moment the command was given. Bruno. Then that must mean Nathalie was alive too. </p><p>Looking among Jane's things he found two more signs in a magazine David and Anthony. </p><p>They all team up once more when Loki targets the earth. The good captain is there too, and he remembers. He'll eventually bring Willie home. </p><p>Now they're all together once more. Bruce is past out in chair, his green episode earlier exhausting him to the point he was dead on his feet. Thor still wished the Hulk was any color but green. </p><p>Sam laid on the floor with Bucky, his head in Bucky's lap. The former assassin was fixtated, stroking the spot that Thor said he once bled from over and over again. </p><p>Clint and Natasha were together on the love seat. They still slept the same, back touching back, hands entwined.  </p><p>Steve and Tony fell asleep on the couch where surley in the morning the captian will be a red mess and Tony confused until he's ingested at least three cups of coffee. Right now though Steve has himself curled around Tony like he was trying to shield him, Steve's face laid near the arc reactor. </p><p>Thor looked at all of them once more before closing his eyes. The war was long over and his friends have changed, but Thor will make damn sure he is strong enough to protect them this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>